Romieo and Juliet Inuyasha
by DayDreamer319
Summary: Kagome trys out for a play and gets the part of Juliet. What will happen when inuyasha helps her with her lines. one-shot InuKag


**Hey people I was watching this Romeo and Juliet movie and I had a great idea for a one shot of Inuyasha. I know a lot of people probably have the same idea but I think mine is going to be different. I have some more ideas for one shots I will write them later though k chow 4 now people. Hope you like it please review and tell me what you think. **

"Hey, Kagome, why don't you join the drama club? It's really fun," one of Kagome's friends said to her one day.

Kagome sighed, "Who has time to do these things?"

Her two friends looked at each other and one asked, "Hey Kagome, are you alright? You're not still suffering from neuritis? You've been so down lately."

Kagome looked and forced a smile on her face (whilst cursing her grandpa for being such a bad liar), "Yeah, of course I'm okay."

"Well, anyway, back to the drama club. We're going to be putting on a play."

"Yeah! Romeo and Juliet, we're writing our own version and everything. It's so romantic!" The girl sighed dramatically, a la Juliet. Then she said suddenly, "You know Hojo's in it, too. He's probably going to be Romeo, so you really ought to try out for the part of Juliet."

Under her friends' persuasion, Kagome finally relented. "Well, I guess...it wouldn't hurt." And if I don't make it, then they'll never bother me about it anymore

"What?" Inuyasha yelped.

"Shh..." Kagome said quietly. "You heard me. I just need a little break. Please...?"

"A little break? You asked for a whole damn month!"

Tears rushed to Kagome's eyes. She punched him smack on the chest, crying out, "Why can't you ever understand? I just need that time so I can rehearse for the play! You want me to go on the stage looking like a complete dork?"

Inuyasha stuttered, "Well, no, I mean..."

"Now SIT!" Kagome grinned maliciously as Inuyasha fell to the ground. Without looking back, she disappeared down the well. He cursed under his breath as he tried to get up.

"Tsk tsk," a voice said behind him. Inuyasha turned around. It was Miroku. Great, just what I need

"You really should be more gentle with the women folk, right?" Miroku winked at Sango who smacked him on the arm.

Inuyasha hesitated then chose to ignore Miroku, "So what's this play about anyway? She seems so nervous about it."

Sango then gave them a summary of the play, which Kagome had told her the day before. Her eyes glinted with laughter as she remembered their conversation.

**Flashback:**

_"Wow, that sounds like a really good story. So you're going to be Juliet? You must be really good." _

_"Yeah," Kagome blushed, "it was a bit of a fluke really. There were so many other girls trying out for that part." _

_"Then the Romeo must have been really good-looking." _

_"Huh? Um...I guess so..." _

_"But I bet you'd be happier if Inuyasha was Romeo heh?" _

_"What? You're crazy... I..." _

**End Flashback:**

Sango had laughed at Kagome's embarrassment, and now she laughed but only silently at Inuyasha, fuming, as he listened.

"What's the matter dog-boy? It's just acting. It's not like it's real," Miroku laughed. "Unless Kagome happened to like the other guy..." He turned to Sango and Shippo who nodded their heads on cue. Inuyasha turned beet red, then stomped off, their laughter still ringing in his ears.

Kagome looked up from her script and recited, sighing, "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" These past few days mainly involved trying to learn her lines. Yet she couldn't get a certain dog-demon out of her head. Dammit, it's only been three days... Anyway, if he'd been nicer I might have been tempted to stay. I need someone to practice my lines with Then she cursed him for making her life so complicated, so imagine her surprise when she saw the complication sitting right outside her window.

"Wh-what... When did you get here?" Kagome asked. "And yeah, what are you doing here? I said a month, didn't I?"

"Yeah yeah. Feh," he turned away from her, "those idiots made me come and check on you."

Kagome smiled, seeing through his pretense. She said, "Hey, since you're here, you can help me study my lines." She shoved the script at him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well I'll say my lines, I'm Juliet. And then you read all the other ones, okay?"

"Okay..."

About an hour later, they had gone through most of the play, and decided to take a break. Much to Kagome's surprise, once Inuyasha got the hang of it, he was actually very good. He even seemed disappointed when SHE had to stop. But she must admit, it had been fun.

"So who's the dork playing Romeo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hojo, and he's NOT a dork," Kagome said too defensively, then blushed.

Fortunately he didn't seem to see her expression, he just said, "So should we finish this stupid thing?"

Kagome nodded, but secretly dreading what was to come. She had been slightly embarrassed when doing her soliloquy declaring her love for Romeo, she knew it would be nothing compared to the next scene...

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was getting annoyed. He didn't like the fact that Kagome would love anyone else, even if it was just acting. Then his heart stopped as he turned the page and he saw the stage direction.

Kagome waited for him to say something or do something, anything. Her heart began to beat 100 times faster as she wondered whether he would actually do what the script said and kiss her, but Inuyasha just went on with his lines. Then at the end of the scene, he made up some lame excuse about having somewhere else to be. Yeah right Kagome thought bitterly.

"Hey sis," Sota said behind her. "Satoru and his mum are moving back to their old place, and she invited me over. Can I please go?"

"Sure, go ahead," Kagome said absently, then decided she didn't want to be stuck in the house all by herself either. She was walking past the shrine when she heard two voices.

"Hi, Inuyasha!" her brother said. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Where are you off to?"

"Just to see my friend Satoru. Hey did you have a fight with my sister again?"

"Feh, why would I be wasting my time like that?"

"I dunno. She looks upset, she always does when she comes home."

Kagome decided what it was definitely the time to speak up, startling both of them, "Sota, weren't you going somewhere?"

Does she always get upset when we fight? Inuyasha asked himself as he looked at Kagome quizzically. Kagome was heading back to the house and he yelled, "Hey Kagome. Wait!" He ran to catch up with her. "Hey listen. I'm sorry."

Kagome turned around, shocked. "What did you say?" she asked suspiciously.

"I mean," Inuyasha turned away, "I upsetted you before. I..."

"It's okay, I understand... sort of," Kagome said, just as embarrassed.

"No, it's not okay! That's the point." Kagome wasn't quite prepared for that sudden outburst. Inuyasha softened his voice and continued, "I mean, I just couldn't stand the thought of someone else kissing you."

"Really?" Kagome asked incredulously but she was smiling.

"Oh course," Inuyasha looked relieved at the sight of her smile. He pulled her into his arms, hoping that she would believe him and more importantly would love him back. "Kagome..." he stopped as she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. His eyes grew larger, before he grinned, "Kagome, you DO know that your brother is watching?"

Kagome turned as red as a tomato. "Sota!" she yelled. Sota quickly ran off, laughing as Kagome chased him, swearing that she would get him for spying on her.

**So what do you think huh wasn't expecting the little part at the end were ya lol oh well chow ppl. **


End file.
